


Brother of mine

by Aki_no_hikari



Series: Nordipalooza Stories [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Kalmar Union, Nordipalooza 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_no_hikari/pseuds/Aki_no_hikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway, Denmark: Honesty [Optional: Modern or Medieval] Prompt from 2013</p><p>Norway comes back from battling with Sweden over the Norwegian-Swedish border, Denmark reflects on their lost brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Set right at the end of the Kalmar Union as Sweden breaks away from it. Historical inaccuracies abound.

It was late at night, Danmark was pouring over maps and battle plans, frowning with worry. When had Sverige become strong enough to stand on his own? Well, he wasn’t really on his own, but it wasn’t as if little Finland could be of much help, could he? He lifted his head as he heard the sound of clinking metal, a sharp word ready on his tongue for whoever was trying to interrupt him.  
  
Norge entered slowly, the clinking of his plate armor echoing loudly in the room. He fell on one chair, sighing with exhaustion, he had spend quite some time in the battlefield, which required being alert at all times and drained him of energy. If an immortal being like him was so tired, he couldn’t even imagine how the humans were faring.  
  
Danmark bit his tongue as he saw his brother come in, he watched in silence as the younger nation almost sank on his chair, his helmet being dropped carelessly on the floor. He noticed that the plate had more scratches than the last time he had seen him, as well as being covered in dirt and blood. He pursed his lips, he would have to order someone to clean it and see that it was in the best condition.  
  
Norge bore with the inspection in silence. Danmark was worrying too much, having Sverige leave them had been a huge shock for him, for both of them, so much for being family.  
  
“You hurt?” finally asked the elder. Norge shook his head and then silence reigned once more.  
  
After a few seconds, Danmark broke the silence by calling for a servant to bring them drinks. As they waited, it was Norge who inspected his brother. The black bags under the eyes betrayed how little sleep he had been having and the frown in his face made him look so much like their lost brother and so little like himself. His eyes had lost the usual happy sparkle, which had been replaced by a burning look; a dangerous fire that coiled in itself like a venomous serpent. It was almost like being back in the Viking age again.  
  
After the servant had left their drinks and disappeared from the room, Norge spoke.  
  
 “I saw Sverige” he said, breaking the silence. Danmark closed his eyes with a pained expression and only opened them once he schooled it into indifference.  
  
“Did you?” he asked with a practiced cool tone. Norge rolled his eyes; it was not as if he could not see right through it, both of them knew that.  
  
“Yes… he was wounded.” He added softly.  
  
“I don’t care” replied Danmark quickly, too quickly. He winced as he realized his mistake and Norge raised an eyebrow, he would have smirked but there was nothing funny about the situation really. A big yawn interrupted his musings and Danmark’s expression softened.  
  
“Go to sleep Norge, you’re tired.”  
  
“What about you?” Norge asked.  
  
“I haven’t been in the battlefield for months have I?” was Danmark’s response. Norge shook his head.  
  
“The king?”  
  
“Still wants me around. As if I wouldn’t be much more effective on the first line.” answered Danmark with a snort. Norge hummed doubtfully, Danmark hadn’t taken Sverige’s departure well, he could see why the king had ordered Danmark to stay.  
  
“Would you be able to kill Sverige though?” Norge’s eyes bored into Danmark’s, it seemed to Danmark that his little brother already knew the answer, but he didn’t lose anything if he tried to assuage his fears.  
  
“Of course, he’s the enemy now.” He didn’t need to look at Norge to know he didn’t believe his words. To be honest, neither did he. But what else could he do? He was going stir crazy in the castle, instead of going out and destroy his enemies; he had to stay cocooned in stone walls. But he understood Norge’s concern, would he be able to kill his brother, if only for a while? He was perfectly capable of beating the hell out of him, but actually killing him? Unlikely, and if he did, he would most likely lose himself in the bloodlust, this was not an option, not in this time and place.  
  
Then again, he couldn’t let little Norge deal with this. He peeked at the younger nation from the corner of his eyes, the frailty that came with the plague remained still in Norge’s body and even dressed in plate armor, the sickly look would not leave him. Danmark’s heart went out to his little brother, barely more than a child, his growth stunted by the fates.  
  
Unexpectedly his mind went to his other brother, who had grown quickly and unexpectedly. How could he protect Sverige now? Sverige, who had left the protecting wing of his elder brother, Sverige, who was far beyond his reach now, already making a way into the wide world for himself. Danmark pinched the bridge of his nose; if he wanted to be allowed to fight he would have to get rid of the nostalgia as fast as possible.  
  
“Danmark…”  
  
“I’m fine, go to sleep Norge, I’ll make Sverige come back.” He said with a determined look on his face. Norge knew that it was a lie, Sverige wasn’t coming back, but he remained quiet, if Danmark wanted to keep lying to himself then he wouldn’t be able to stop him.  
  
“Good night, Danmark.”  
  
“Good night, Norge.”


End file.
